


Si el tiempo es un problema.

by Isteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isteria/pseuds/Isteria
Summary: Harry tiene una carrera prospera y exitosa, pero últimamente tiene la sensación de que algo le falta a su vida. Después de su desastroso primer amor ha sido incapaz de embarcarse en una relación seria, pero las cosas cambian cuando una hermosa mujer aparece en su vida.¿Qué tan mala suerte debes de tener para que la mujer que te gusta sea la novia de tu exnovio?Bueno, Harry se da una idea.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson





	Si el tiempo es un problema.

Sí alguien le preguntaba por qué de repente había cambiado de parecer, Harry se justificaría diciendo que su amistad con Neville era mucho más importante que cualquier redada de aurores, y para nada tenía que ver la presencia de Draco y Astoria en la celebración.

Vale, tal vez su cuartada no era tan creíble, al menos Neville se vio demasiado sorprendido con la presencia de Harry, pero también lo estrechó entres sus brazos y le agradeció por unirse a ellos, susurrándole en secreto lo mucho que necesitaba el apoyo de los Gryffindor para no morir entre serpientes.

—Esto lo planeó Pansy —declaró Hermione muy segura de sí misma.

—Sin lugar a dudas —secundó Ron, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella, el bar era moderno y tenía ese toque snob que parecía encantar a todos los que alguna vez formaron parte de Slytherin. La música definitivamente no era como la que solían escuchar sus amigos en sus reuniones, en realidad la música del bar era un tanto ruidosa, pero lo suficientemente rítmica y pegadiza para bailar. Sus ojos viajaron a la pista de baile, en donde un montón de personas se movían al ritmo de la canción, reconoció alguno que otro rostro en la pista, pero su atención se la robó una pareja que estaba en medio de la multitud.

Podía jurar que sus pupilas se dilataron con la sola imagen, ahí en medio de toda esa gente estaban ellos; bailando y tonteando como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Las manos de Draco sujetaban las caderas de Astoria, mientras ella se movía suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar los labios de él. Pero, para la gran frustración de Harry, no lo besaba, solo le cantaba fragmentos de la canción.

Una voz a lado suyo lo sacó del trance.

—Sí sus padres los vieran bailar de esa forma —comentó Pansy, mostrándose escandalizada por el espectáculo.

Harry no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo verdaderamente cautivador de ese baile era lo que representaba. Una pareja que alguna vez estuvo atada a los dogmas de la supremacía y rigiendo su conducta mediante las normas de etiqueta, esos mismos que ahora danzaban en una discoteca llena de gente como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor. Draco y Astoria representaban todo lo que Harry deseaba; libertad y amor.

—¿Quieres bailar? —por segunda vez una voz delicada y amable interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos, solo que al voltearse se encontró con Luna, quién le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—No estoy seguro —respondió él, sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar a ese par en la pista.

—Tonterías —dijo Luna, y acto seguido lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo hasta la multitud.

Afortunadamente no fue el único, Ron y Hermione también fueron arrastrados por Neville y Pansy en contra de su voluntad. Pronto el resto de la mesa se unió a ellos. Un golpe en su cadera lo hizo tambalearse y al darse la vuelta para dar con su atacante se encontró con la sonrisa descarada de Astoria. Ella y Draco ya no estaban bailando pegados, pero seguían estando cerca uno del otro.

—¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia, Potter? —fue Draco quién inició la conversación.

_Ustedes._

—Nada en especial, solo quise tomarme una noche.

Astoria lo sabía, y Harry sabía que Astoria lo sabía, pero ninguno se atrevía a iniciar esa conversación.

—Excelente decisión, no todos los días podemos encontrarnos en un sitio como este —dijo ella, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

Astoria era astuta y sigilosa, conocía la forma correcta de jugar sus cartas, aprovechaba todas las oportunidades en donde los tres coincidian y se gastaba el rato arriesgando la voluntad de Harry. Él era capaz de reconocer ese juego, llevaban jugándolo cerca de dos meses, y aunque hubo momentos en donde estuvo a punto de ceder, su convicción no se doblegaba por más tentadora que fuera la ocasión. Entonces, cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba envuelto en situaciones que lo llevaban al límite.

—Nos alegra contar con tu compañía —declaró Draco.

No terminaba de creer lo fácil que resultó retomar su dinámica con Draco, porque lejos de la incomodidad inicial, al reencontrarse lograron recuperar ese vinculo que alguna vez los hizo estar juntos. Solo con la diferencia de que ahora ambos eran mucho más maduros que antes.

Por más que su cabeza dijera que eso era absurdo, Harry no podía negarse que entre ellos tres existía química. Juntos funcionaban perfectamente, en compañía de Teddy parecían una familia y cuando estaban solos la tensión era sofocante. Draco se había acostumbrado, pero Harry y Astoria siempre tiraban las cosas un poco más hacia el límite, ¿Quién sería el primero en doblegarse?


End file.
